Himeno Pretear
by Kasumii666
Summary: When Himeno the pretear goes to get a present for hayate she finds a surprize
1. Chapter 1

_**It is winter time in Pretear everyone is getting ready for Christmas and you know what that means. Family's get closer and friendships get even hotter.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Winter Heat**_

"_**Himeno are you there? Asked a strange voice.**_

"_**Oh yes mother. What would you like Himeno replied in a suspicious manor**_

"_**Did you wrap all the presents in the closet.**_

"_**Ummm in witch one exactly...**_

"_**The one's in your room.**_

"_**Oh those I will get to them eventually.**_

"**_Well finish them quicker for goodness sake._ **

"**Okay im going out. Said Himeno in a hurry**

"**Take care.**

_**Himeno walked around in the city looking for what she would give Hayate. She peaked into the window and saw this beautiful jacket. She wondered a bit because Hayate was really picky and most of the things she liked he didn't, after thinking a little she went inside to check if she could afford it. She asked the blonde boy wearing the sweater if he worked here. He replied and said yes I do.**_

"_**Great, can you tell me how much that jacket costs. Asked Himeno egear to know if she can afford it and more importantly if Hayate would actually like it.**_

"_**Well (the boy checked the tag). It is 50000 yen.**_

"_**Himeno gave a sigh in relief and was so grateful that her step mother gave her 100000 yen just for this occasion.**_

_**Himeno bought the jacket and went down the street to wait for the cab her step mom had sent her. She looked around and found another cab that was a lot faster and more efficient. Himeno ran to the cab and bumped into Hayate shockingly. She couldn't believe it nothing came out of her not a ouch to react to the pain, she couldn't even sense that she was going to fall flat on her back. Until Hayate grasped her averting her to fall. The first thing that came out of Hayate was.**_

"_**Is that for me... he asked blushing.**_

"_**Himeno blushed to and said yes it is.**_

_**Please give me any feedback it is my first time writing so... hope you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Merry Cut?**_

Hayate looked at Himeno and asked if she would like to walk back to her house with him. She was happy he asked and it wonderful to spend some quality time with him. Hayate and Himeno were walking down the street toward Himeno's house when they stumbled into a ice cream.

"Wow look they have my favorite topping strawberry, please Hayate lets get some ice cream it wont take that much time" Himeno asked in a omg-I-have-to-get-this sort of look.

Hayate smiled and said no I don't mind it at all. Himeno sat down and looked around the shop while Hayate ordered. Thanks. Hayate sat across Himeno staring at her. Himeno was scared and finally said what I have a pimple. No you don't I was just staring into your light pink eyes. Himeno Giggled but was glad it wasn't a pimple.

Meanwhile:

Yayoi was with Shin outside the mansion in the garden. Aren't you a cutie Yayoi said smiling. Shin Smiled Happily and said yes. Lets try to find Himeno.

Sunset striked the sky. Lets go home said Himeno its getting late. "Your right", said Hayate. Himeno walked 15 blocks finally arriving at her house door. Hayate I had a great time today. No problem said Hayate leaning in for a kiss when he got interrupted with Yayoi yelling Himeno's name out. Himeno I finally found I was looking all over for you. Oh you were said Himeno in a you-ruined-the-moment kind of look. Well see you Hayate. Bye. I have to go upstairs to put my coat away.

Himeno ran up the stairs, when she heard Mayune screaming her head off saying Himeno! What is it now. My hair. You had something to do with it didn't you. Nope nope can't recall. "Himeno ill get you for this", said Mayune with a red face. Himeno closed the door and ran to her room laughing. She put her coat away and went downstairs because it was Christmas day. She sang to the song jingle bell rock. Natsue asked Himeno to get Mawata to come downstairs. Himeno ran upstairs and knocked on Mawata's door. Himeno opened the door and it was all dark like a camping trip with no flashlight. Himeno turned on the light and found Mawata siting there with a bloody hand. Himeno was scared but also wanted to help Mawata.

"Mawata what happened".

"Just leave me alone".

Himeno grabbed Mawata's bloody hand and said "you are cutting yourself aren't you". Mawata just starred at Himeno speechless. How could you do this. Its bad for you. Who cares, Mawata grabbed Himeno and slammed Himeno against the door crying.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Unwanted Attention...**_

_Himeno woke up to a loud thump. She Tried to open her eyes but the pain from her back did not allow her. Himeno was in the dark scared and with pain. She finally got enough energy to get up. She ran down stairs trying to see if Mawata was there. No one was there. "Is anyone here" Himeno said yelling. No answer. Himeno was thinking about the scary movie she had watched a week ago. She ran outside and saw Shin and Mannen trying to defeat those monsters from Mikage (princess of disaster)._

Himeno and Mannen finished the monster and Hayate finally appeared. "Hayate where is everyone"? Himeno asked in a the-world-is-going-to-end kind of look. He smiled and answered they are at a Christmas party. Himeno smiled but then frowned upon what happened with Mawata.

Go had taken Mannen and Shin along while Hayate and Himeno had stayed behind talking.

"Hayate I found Mawata cutting herself". "Are you serious" said Hayate confused. "yes she is, look follow me", said Himeno. Both of them walked up to the door of Mawata's bedroom. Hayate held Himeno by her waste and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hayate I can't do this right now". "why"? Asked Hayate. "I'm worried about Mawata". "She is not even here she's with her family and no one's here"... said Hayate. "I mean don't you want to have fun, Hayate smirked. Hayate had started kissing her gently. "Hayate please let me go"! Himeno had said in frustration. Himeno tried to pull herself away but she couldn't. Hayate had kept on kissing her and had made his way to Himeno's bed room.

Hayate had closed the door shut and locked it. (click)


End file.
